Imprints
by PutMyFeetInTheWater
Summary: Seth gets an imprint, Jacob does too, same with Paul and Embry and Leah oh and Brady. the stories of how they find them who they are and what happens. There will also be a secquil. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story in a small series all about the wolves. In the second story the Cullens will be in it. All the new people in it are actually real people but just changed a bit. and I'm a girl writing in a guys perspective. Hope you like it**

"Happy 16th birthday, Seth!" I heard Sue, my mom, say, as I walked sleepily out of my room. I looked up, suddenly remembering the day, June 15th, the day I was legally able to drive my self around.

Birthdays were never really a big thing in my family, other then the once in a lifetime, sweet 16. Everyone in my family, for their 16th birthday, got a room booked at the amazing Banff Spring Hotel, located in beautiful Banff Canada and then it was finally my turn. The thing was also that we also get to bring two friends and are flown down there. Sue would pay for everything. It was sweet!

How on earth could I forget this day, I wasn't sure? But at least Sue didn't forget. Now I had something to look forward to this weekend. Something fun, something I could get excited for.

My life hadn't been very much fun since the Cullen's, including their new family member Bella, left, and that I hadn't imprinted yet. Maybe this would bring light back to my life. I hoped so.

Poor Jacob he loved Bella, but she left him for Edward, not like I had anything against him, it's just he's like my brother. I wondered if Jake would ever find the only girl right for him?

"So mom, when do I leave for Banff?" I said smiling. I was one step ahead. The trip was supposed to be a surprise but how could I not know. That frustrated Sue, she had to gather new words and she probably was working on that speech all night.

"Uh, um, the weekend," Sue said sighing and walking out of the room. I guess she had nothing left to say.

Sue and me were never really very tight; those convos' were about the longest we ever had. Even after two years of my father, Harry, dieing, thanks to Leah and me phasing at the same time, Sue never really was happy. But I really didn't care I had many other things on my mind. Like what friends should I bring? Of course it would be part of the pack but who? Maybe Sam. No Jacob. No Paul...

I finally decided on bringing Collin and Brady, they were the ones closest to my age, I guess they deserved to come since they missed out on fighting the vampires a couple years ago. And now we probably wouldn't fight anything like that again. How I really missed the Cullens' bringing fun and danger to Forks and La Push.

I was the only one in the pack that really liked the Cullen's. I didn't get why everyone had such a grudge against them. Sure werewolves were made to destroy vampires, but they were different.

Okay so I have to say I do miss having Bella around, but she was with who she loved. I bet if Edward were a werewolf, Bella would be his imprint.

And that brought everything back to the trip. Maybe I would meet her there, maybe I would finally imprint and I could be with someone other than Paul at bonfires…

So it was planned. Collin, Brady and I were to leave the next day. Oh joy! A plane ride with them, I really shouldn't have considered bringing them.

**Please review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**All the new people in the story are real people, well the names. Remember I'm a girl writing in a guys percpective so it may seem kinda girlish. **

The plane ride from Seattle to Calgary, and the bus ride from Calgary to Banff, flew by very fast. I was very excited to be away from La Push, on my own, no supervision and also it felt like something was pulling me towards Banff.

Once out of the crowded tour bus Brady and Collin were pushing each other around. Why did I bring them here? I thought, hopefully they wouldn't ruin my trip completely. When would they grow up? Soon, I hoped.

My mind and body was still getting used to the dry weather here. The sun was shining and there were only a few clouds in the sky; of which none carried rain. We were also many miles from any ocean, with Alberta being surrounded by land.

The landscape was beautiful there. With the mountains to the west and more to the east, it felt like a cage. But it felt like an open cage, like I was able to move freely inside it. I could get used to it here.

"Hey Seth," Brady said once Collin stopped pushing him, " Collin wants to of walking down to the Louis Vuitton store to buy the Emma something. I'm going along. You wanna come to?" By Emma he meant Collin's imprint, the girl of his life. How jealous I was of Collin having someone and not me.

"I guess I'll come. Why come to Banff and not go there?" I answered sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I had better things to do… sort of.

"Oh come on Seth," that was Collin, "you never know she might be waiting here," he said winking to Brady. I doubted that, I felt like I would never find my soul mate. Before I could speak again Collin and Brady were pushing each other around again, but in the direction of the store. I ended up following them. I wasn't planning on walking around like a loner, at least not now.

After endless pushing and shoving we finally made it to the store and I opened the door.

It opened very easily and a small bell rang. I stepped inside the doorway but stopped moving forward. My world suddenly started spinning and got turned upside down.

Standing at the far end of the store was a girl; she had long black hair and was wearing an adorable summer dress. I felt a connection between her and me and longing to go up to her and tell her all my secrets, all the packs secrets.

She was the only thing I saw, even though the store was VERY crowded, as it was the on-season in Banff.

I started walking towards the back of the room, towards the beautiful girl looking at the purses.

Collin and Brady must have sensed something because they quickly pulled me back and out of the store. They exchanged looks, both grinning. I then knew what this meant, why I felt so weird in her present. She was my imprint. Cool.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Seth, do you know what this means?" Brady said trying to get my attention. It works a bit but not much, it sounded like he was whispering.

"I know what it's like Seth, you start to feel all…" At first I thought Collin finished talking but then I thought back at his words, didn't he usually speak in full sentences? I saw Collin flick open his cell phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello,' Collin said, it was probably Emma. Maybe someday I would get a call from that girl. I was almost positive I would. Emma spoke back.

"Oh, hey Jake," he said after awhile. Oh so it was Jacob, why was he calling?

"Ya and Seth and Brady. Why'd you ask?"

Jacob said something that confused Collin because I saw his face make a confused expression.

"Sure… but why?" Collin said. What was Jacob saying?

"Fine later then. Oh ya your never gonna believe what happened to S…" Collin wasn't able to finish my name; Jacob must've hung up on him, weird.

"What did Jacob say?" Brady asked; I really couldn't care what the answer was but I decided to listen anyways.

"He wanted us to buy him a purse?" Collin said; I wasn't really listening enough to care.

"What! Is he turning to a girl?" I stopped listening after this; I didn't even know who said that last part and I couldn't care less. My mind was somewhere else, somewhere with that girl that wonderful girl.

I soon decided to go talk to her, even if the boys thought it was a bad idea.

I was headed back into the store when I accidentally bumped into someone; her. I couldn't think straight so I didn't apologize I just stared.

"May I help you?" She said her voice humming in my ears; her voice was now imbedded into my mind forever.

"Hi, I'm Seth," I said sticking out my hand. She looked at me hesitantly before fitting her hand into mine.

"I'm Selena." Selena what a beautiful name. Seth and Selena, wow, they sound so good together.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" I said looking up from underneath my eyelashes, something I learnt from Edward. And I seemed to work. Selena blushed and smiled, how happy I was to actually like Edward.

"Sure, but I'll have to tell my friend Taylor, we're staying in the Springs Hotel."

"Yeah, sure, of course. And wait right here I have to go tell my friends," I said before jogging back to where they stood.

"I'm going for a walk with Selena," I said once I got up to them.

"Are you sure you don't need any supervision?" Brady said, teasing me but I took it to seriously.

"No. I'm older than you so shut up!" I shouted, but they didn't get mad.

"Okay well don't be out to late!" Collin shouted at me as I jogged back to Selena.

As we walked to the hotel we said not many words. We talked about our rooms; they were right next-door, score. And I found out she lived in Calgary. That really sucked.

Once at her room she introduced me to Taylor and left me out in the hall. As I was standing in the hall, something accorded to me, something I should have noticed a long time before, something Brady and Collin were confused by. Why on earth did Jacob Black need a Louis Vuitton purse?

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is in Jacob's perspective. It is held on the Wednesday before Seth's birthday. Sorry if i took long was busy. Hope you like this chapter and tell me how you like Jacob's perspective. Thanks for all the reviews.**

"Ugh!" I almost shouted when I woke up and sat up. It was lucky I didn't shout cause I could've woken up Billy and he wouldn't be happy to hear or see that I still wasn't happy. I know it had been two years since Bella left, but I still couldn't help the thought that if she stayed she wouldn't have lost her soul or whatever happens when you turn into a nasty bloodsucker.

Each day for the past two years had been the same. I walked down to Emily's and Sam's, sat and talked with the pack, got disgusted by the love in the air, left and walked along the beach. I sighed, it sounded like something Bella had done when Edward left.

I shook my head; I wanted to do something new that day. I thought deeply and then came to a conclusion; I would walk in the forest instead of the beach. I was pathetic I thought. I sighed; it really was pathetic.

After the long morning at Sam's, -the pack talked about school and Seth's birthday, we all knew what Sue was planning for him, even me. And the girls sat around catching up on the latest gossip in and around La Push and Forks. By the girls I meant Emily, Kim, Emma, and Claire, though she didn't really do or say anything. –I stayed to my plan I made in the morning.

I drove the Rabbit up to the place where Bella and me rode our motorbikes, oh how I missed those days, and parked it on the side of the road. I stepped out of my car, letting the rain soak my cropped hair. I soon regretted going there; it brought back to many memories. I started to shake horrible but shook it off. I was not going to turn into another Paul, that would bring to much danger to everyone.

I started to walk down the road, faster than I thought. The trees were flying past me and I wasn't paying attention. And I mean it, I wasn't even sure that there was a girl walking down the road, also not paying attention. Before I knew it I hit something, not super hard but enough to push her to the ground.

There was a splash as she fell into a pile of mud. It made me feel horrible; how could I be so careless? I looked down at the girl who was screaming at me to help her up. Had I seen her before? I tried to look away but my eyes wouldn't stop tracing her body with my stare.

The girl, even covered in mud, was not like any other girl I had ever met. She had very dark brown hair and dark brown hair. She was dressed to nicely for La Push, she looked like she belonged in a city, maybe L.A. Looking at her made me smile, she reminded me of Bella as a human, but much, much better.

I bent down and lended her my hand. She took it greedily and pulled herself up. She was staring at me, not a nice stare I was giving her but a mean stare, one I would get from Edward.

"Shouldn't you say sorry?" She said, still giving me the Edward stare. I looked at her and then what was in her hand. She was holding a Chanel purse now stained with mud. I looked at it then at her; she was also stained with mud.

"Sorry about that. Really. I should have been paying attention. Will you forgive me? Oh and I'm Jacob." I smiled at her afraid of the answer.

"Fine," she said crossing her arms.

"I'm Nicole. I just moved here from L.A. I guess this is a good start at a new life," she said a small smile peeking onto her face. I should make her laugh I thought.

"Well now you live in L A Push," I said laughing at my own joke. She stood there holding in a laugh when she exploded in laughter.

"I guess it was a good start," she said in between giggles.

**Review please, it makes me want to continue the story more, but I'll finish it anyways reviews or not.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is about Seth and Selena. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about changing the narrators so much. The story isn't only going to be in Jacob and Seth's POV. Just keep reading and you'll find out. Hope you like this chapter. **

"So why did you want to take me on this walk?" Selena asked when we arriving back at the hotel. The walk was glorious. Selena never stopped talking about her life and I never stopped listening. I found out about everything; her school, her friend, family, and relationships; luckily she only had about three none lasting more than two months. I couldn't believe how much she told me, never wonder the reason.

I stopped walking and tried to think of a good enough reason. I couldn't just tell her, "I'm a werewolf and I love you!" no I had to tell her something else. Selena stopped and turned to me, waiting for an answer.

"Um, I'm not really sure. You seemed nice so I asked," I said looking away from her face. It was so hard to lie to Selena; the words burned as they came out of my mouth.

"Oh," Selena said looking down, looking upset, "I thought there would be a different reason." Nice how she seemed to know so much. It seemed like she knew I was secretly in love with her. Maybe she felt the same way?

"Yeah. Well you should come visit me in La Push. I have a free room since my sister moved out." Her eyes lit up as I said this.

"For a visit, or to stay?" Selena asked curiously. Ha-ha I knew exactly what I wanted to say, "STAY! Or maybe even marry me!" Like I could say that.

"You decide, I'll like either." Yeah let her pick, it'll make everything easier. I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Well I was thinking of moving down to Seattle after I graduate. I guess I could just move in with you. I graduate in a week so how bout' I'll be there in two?" Wow she really wants to move in with me cool. And in two weeks, that wasn't to long. But it would feel long.

"Sounds like a plan!" I said my smile reaching my eyes. We were at the hotel then, so we both went quiet. I looked over at Selena and she was looking at me a blush just fading away. I chuckled under my laugh.

Once up at her room, we had a short goodbye and exchanged numbers. Selena was leaving the next day; she had been at the hotel for two days before we came. This was the last time I would see her for two weeks.

"See you later then," Selena said looking down at her feet. I grabbed her in my arms and hugged her passionately. I wasn't going any farther then that, not yet.

I let go of her and push her back.

"Yeah later," I said smiling. She closed the door behind me.

Sunday back at La Push.

Being away from Selena was hard. I only had the memory of her at the door of her room to make me happy. Only two weeks, I thought, I could last.

I nodded and then there was a knock at my door. Was it Selena back early? I walked excitedly to the door and turned the handle. It was Jacob, grr.

"Hey Jacob what's up?" I asked, faking a smile.

"Oh just here to pick up the purse." Oh yeah I had the purse Bray bought for Jacob at Louis Vuitton; we still didn't know why he needed it.

"Oh yeah here it is," I said getting it from the table.

"Why do you need it," I asked.

"You'll find out at the bonfire on Friday," he answered smiling and then walking away. Now I had something to look forward to on Friday, I was starting to get my life back. Score!

**Review if you like it or not, I would love to know what to change or tell more about )**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is in Jacob's POV. Not very long. Hope you like it, and thanks for the reviews. This chapter also explains about Leah. Paul, Brady and Embry's stories are coming up. Enjoy**

Friday night before the bonfire.

I woke up fully awake, excited. I had been waiting all week for this day. I wasn't excited for seeing Nicole, well I was but I saw her everyday this week, I was excited for telling everyone. I didn't care if the pack didn't like her, she was the most beautiful, funny, nice and clumsy person I have met even if that was only though my eyes. But there was a problem, Nicole seemed like she only wanted to be friends; I guess I would have to live though that.

The day droned on very slowly. I spent the day with Leah, something that rarely happens, and she talked about this new family that had arrived in Forks. She hadn't seen them yet, but heard from her friend Alana that there was a boy who was "hot". Hanging with Leah is never fun for me; I only do it out of guilt. She has to hang with us guys all the time anyways.

The sky was darkening by the time I left Leah's to go pick up Nicole. Leah told me she would be a little late to the bonfire, she had some errands to do. Nicole lived her aunt a couple blocks from my house.

As I turned off the car, once I reached her house, Nicole stepped out of the door. She must've been waiting for me, always a good sign. She opened the passenger door and sat on the seat. She was wearing a TNA hoodie and short jean shorts. Hopefully she will be warm enough, I thought, but I quickly changed my mind. Hopefully she gets cold and needs me to warm her up. I had a sick mind.

As we drove down to First Beach, we seldomly talked. There were few comments on the weather. As we slowly reached the beach I noticed Leah out of the crowd. I thought she was going to be late. I cocked my head to the side, who was sitting beside her.

"What is it?" Nicole asked confused by my expression.

"Oh just trying to figure out who's with Leah," I explained.

"That's Justin. His family is an old friend of mine. They moved with me so I would know someone here."

"Oh…" I said, still confused.

"Does that clear things up?" Nicole asked; she must've really wanted to help.

"No not really," I said, there was no reason to lie. "I wonder why he's her?"

"Who knows," Nicole said laughing.

Once around the fire I was introduced to Justin. I looked at Leah with one eyebrow up: she would know what I meant. She nodded slowly; so Justin was Leah's imprint.

About ten minutes later everyone was there. Sam with Emily, Jared with Kim, Collin with Emma, Leah with Justin Paul, Seth, Brady, Embry, Quil and all the elders. I introduced Nicole to everyone; and they all understood she was my imprint.

Once we all ate, me having only twelve hot dogs, and told the legends, I asked Nicole if she would walk with me and she agreed. We walked the same way I walked with Bella the first day we met.

"Nicole I need to tell you something…"

**Review please)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is in Nicole POV. Hope you like the switch. Sorry for taking long to update, busy. Really hope you like this chapter. And thanks to all the people who review, at least i know some people like it. Please review**

We walked in awkward silence for a bit. I looked at Jacob, and he looked deep in thought. I really hoped what he would tell me would be a bit along the lines of, "Nicole I sorta like you." But I really wasn't sure if I could be committed to something like that again. People may say they like you, but you'll find out they also "like" someone else. Just like my last boyfriend, Steven.

"Jake?" I whispered after a few minutes of silence. He looked at me confused; I must have pulled him out of a different train of thought.

Jacob blinked a couple times then pulled himself back together.

"Sorry. Okay so I have sort of two things to tell you and there kind of related. I guess I'll tell you the easier one first." He looked at me to make sure I was listening, or to see if he trusted me a bit. He nodded.

"Do you remember the legends we told you tonight?" He asked, I nodded.

"The one with the werewolves or vampires?" I asked smiling. The stories I heard that night were supposed to be scary, I think, but they made me laugh. Vampires? Werewolves? Yeah right.

'Both," Jacob answered.

"So what about them?"

"Well there, uh, sort of true." I stared at Jacob for a while, waiting for him to crack up. He stayed serious, watching my face. I laughed and Jacob gave me a confused look.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked me.

"It's just your REALLY good at lying." Jacob gave me another confused look, but I kept going. "Your face is so serious. If I didn't know better, I would believe you. But be serious, werewolves. Come on."

"I'm telling the truth," Jacob said staring into my eyes. I stared right back.

"So you really believe me to believe there are monsters out in the world that drink human blood, and the boys around here kill them. Mhm. Oh wait there is, mosquitoes and boys with fly swatters." I really wasn't going to believe it until I saw a huge wolf.

"Do you want me to show you?" Jacob said starting to walk away.

"NO!" I said standing up, almost shouting, "I mean no. Because if you are telling the truth, I don't wanna be alone."

"Okay, fine," Jacob said and then shouted for his friend Seth. Seth looked very alike to Jacob, but Jacob was much, much hotter.

"You called Jacob?" Seth said smiling at me. He looked at Jacob smiling, seeming to already know what was going on.

"She doesn't believe," Jacob said pointing to me, raising his eyebrows. Seth nodded and then bolted into the forest. I started shaking. Was Jacob actually telling the truth?

In a couple of seconds, Seth was back, but he wasn't a smiling Jacob Jr but an overgrown sand-colored wolf. I could feel my legs wanting to fail, but I wouldn't let that happen. Jacob looked back at me smiling; I stared at him in shock.

Before I could think, the overgrown wolf bolted back into the forest. That was the last I saw of Seth that night.

"Do you believe me now?" Jacob asked smiling; I just nodded.

After I pulled myself together I looked back at Jacob,

"Have you ever met a vampire?" I asked, whispering.

"Fought against and fought with," he said smiling. I looked at him confused, he noticed.

"Two years ago I fought with a 'vegetarian' clain, against a army." I got what he said right away. I wasn't stupid. I nodded.

"So what's the other thing you need to tell me?" I asked curiously.

"Hey! You need to tell me a bit about yourself. How did you end up in La Push?"

"Well, three months ago me and my family were I a bad car accident, I was the only to survive," Jacob looked down, "So I moved in with my aunt in Seattle. And she just happened to have a boyfriend in La Push, so we moved here. There's my story, now yours." I rushed though the stories missing the parts like I was depressed and stuff like that; I really just wanted to here what he wanted to say.

"Fine, tell me it in detail later then." He winked at me, I smiled.

"Tonight did you see Sam and Emily?" I thought back to all the people. Were Sam and Emily the oldest couple? I just nodded not positive.

"Well did you see how they were perfect for each other. Like if one or the other was gone they wouldn't be whole." I nodded. Jacob sighed. He was finally going to explain what he was talking about,

"There's this wolf thing," he started using the word "wolf" so easily, "and it called imprinting. Imprinting I sort of like love at first sight and true love, but stronger." I nodded as Jacob's eyes stared into mine.

"I imprinted," Jacob said under his breath. Just my luck he had someone else in his life. I sighed.

"It's you Nicole." I looked up at him my eyes meeting his gaze. I was the luckiest person alive.

"Well I better get you home," Jacob said starting to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. The next thing I knew his lips were pressed to mine and they were moving stimulatingly. We stayed like that for a while but Jacob stopped, not moving his lips from mine.

"Is this why you wanted me to wait?" Jacob asked between breaths.

"Yes," I said as my breath caught up with me.

"I'm glad I waited them."

**If you could review it doesnt have to be long i would just like to know how im doing on it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is in Nicole's POV. Sorry it's so short. It is introducing a new character. Hope you like it.)**

The following Tuesday after the bonfire.

A knock on my door startled me as I just finished eating breakfast. Yes Jake comes to my house at the same time everyday and I should have been ready but he always seemed to scare me. It was a good thing I decided to get dressed before I eat this morning. Today Jacob and me were going to go down to Forks to see an old friend of his fathers.

Charlie was his name and he was police chief of Forks. Usually Jacob's father, Billy, would go see Charlie but Billy thought it would be nice for Jacob to visit him once in awhile. Jacob complained to his father that he needed to spend time with me but I agreed to go with him; I did like to meet new people. Ecspiecly if Jake could be with me when we met.

I stood up from my table and went to the kitchen to put my dish in the sink. I turned the tap and let the cold water run over it the rice crispies I couldn't finish. As I turned the tap of I could feel the presence of someone else in the room watching me.

"Good morning peanut," Jacob said, his warm breath tickling my neck. I turned around to find my big over-sized teddy bear, standing behind me. Seeing him made my heart beat faster and made the hair on my arms stand up. He was mine; I was his. Jacob would never leave me; I hoped.

"Jacob," I said looking into his dark eyes before I rapped my arms around his torso. He leaned his head over mine and gently kissed my hair.

"Are you ready to go see Charlie?" Jacob asked once I let go of him. A chill went though my body after I was away from him; Jacob was always so warm, it felt nice. Of course I was ready; if it meant I could spend more time with Jacob. I nodded.

Jacob took my hand and led me out of the house and towards his car. Jacob made his car all by himself and it impressed me. The boys, and wolves, in La Push seemed very handy to have around. It seemed as if they could do anything. I'm happy I moved there.

Once in the car, Jacob turned the radio down and we drove quietly down to Forks. We didn't speak, which I didn't mind, I guess just the presence of each other was good. Just as we passed though the city, well town, limits I saw a moving truck headed into town. Behind it was a car that looked very familiar to me and it wasn't a car any normal person would drive.

It was an old Dodge pickup, but it wasn't because it was old that it was weird. It was a nice shade of blue with a million bumper stickers that covered almost the entire back end of the car. Most of the stickers said "groovy" or "peace" but this still didn't stick out on the car. On the truck were rainbows and peace signs painted on almost every area of the outside; I would know this car anywhere, even in fifty years.

"Whoa! Would you look at that truck? That something Embry would like. Some weirdoes must be moving in," Jacob chuckled. I hit his arm with the back of my hand. It startled him.

"What?" Jacob asked confused.

"Don't be mean. I know them, that my friend Danielle's car. She must be moving in," I said smiling. Now I was excited, I missed Danielle and her family, they were always so much fun.

"Well we better introduce her to Embry, he'll sure like her truck," Jacob chuckle as we drove down the rode.

**Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is in Jacob's POV. I like it, so i hope you do. Oh and the characters Nicole and Danielle are real and the cars they have they actually picked, so if danielle's car sound weird, take that up with her. Enjoy!**

The next day, Wednesday.

The sky was cloudless, the sun shining; bad day for vampires, good day for others. I was watching the road ahead of me, as I drove my way to Nicole's.

Like everyday since the bonfire, I picked Nicole up from her house at nine in the morning. We would then do what ever she wanted, usually something to do with the pack. Saturday was at Sam's, Sunday with Paul, Monday with Quil and Embry and Tuesday at Charlie's. Today we were going to see Nicole's old friend, Danielle, the girl with the odd car. I was very excited to meet this girl, if her car was that weird, how different would she be.

I guess you could say her car was unique, but Embry would call it amazing or "original." That made me think maybe Embry would like to meet Danielle, the sounded plenty alike.

I was at Nicole's by then. I parked my car outside her house and stepped out of the car. Unlike the other days, Nicole met me at the stares to her house. She was either excited to see her friend, or to see me. I hoped for the second one.

"Hey," I said, as I was a foot away. Up-close or far way, Nicole was the most beautiful thing around. More beautiful then a flower just blossoming; she made me smile.

"Hi Jake," Nicole said, rapping her arms around my torso. I could feel her heart beating as she buried her face into my chest.

Sooner then I wanted, Nicole let go of me and stepped back, looking into my eyes.

"Jacob, could we take my car today? My aunt just got it back from the car people," Nicole asked, her eyes melting into mine. That made me think. If her friend had a car with rainbows, what would hers be like? Well relationships always had sacrifices; I guess I would have to live with my girlfriend having a weird car. I would probably spray paint it any chance I got. I nodded.

"Oh and don't worry, my car isn't like Danielle's. It is much more stylish," Nicole said reading my thoughts. Good I wouldn't have to paint it.

Nicole grabbed my hand. It felt like it was meant to be there, rapping Nicole's, keeping it safe. She led the way to the garage and opened the door.

Inside the garage was a slim gold Lamborghini. Why did this surprise me, she seemed to be that type of girl. But I would change that. Now she was running with the wolves.

"Wow, sweet ride," I said laughing under my breath.

"Thanks. It went great with my Chanel purse. But thanks to somebody, cough Jake, it's ruined." That reminded me I still had a purse I had to give her.

"Oh wait here," I said jogging out of the garage. Once at my car, I opened the back door and grabbed the purse that I kept under the seat. Wow it was gold, Collin really can tell the future, just like Alice. I hoped Alice was taking good care of Bella. I shook my head; the bloodsuckers didn't matter anymore.

I put the purse behind my back and headed for the garage. I walked in very slowly and stood at the door.

"Close your eyes," I shouted and walked in.

"Put out your hands Nicole," I whispered. She stuck out her hand and waited. I gently put the purse in her hands and told her to open her eyes. She looked down at the purse eyes wide.

"Oh my gosh Jacob. Thank you so much, its perfect," she screamed, rapping her arms around me again, never letting go of the purse.

"Thank Collin, he picked it out," I said smiling, happy she liked it.

"Oh and speaking of the pack, do you think we could bring Embry along to meet Danielle? He loves vintage things like her car."

"Of course," Nicole said, getting into her car, "let's go pick him up. today is going to be a great day."

Like all our car rides it was quiet. We didn't have to go to far to get to Embry's and he was waiting outside his house; he must've been a wolf sometime today.

Once Embry was in the car we drove down to Forks, the car ride now loud with Embry present. I think Embry was excited to meet Danielle. Maybe she would be his soul mate.

**Review Please and thanks to all the people who are reviewing**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is in Embry"s POV. Hes not the brightest and sort of a bit weird. And by the way hes not really supposed to like Nicole yet, he thinks shes annoying. Hope you like this chapter.**

"So what's this Danielle chick like?" I asked as we passed though the border into Forks. I already saw what her truck was like, through Jacob's mind of course, and it was pretty out of the ordinary. Not that I didn't like it, it was just my style, it just didn't seem like someone with that kind of car would be friends with someone with a Lamborghini. And i really wanted to know what this girl was like, not that her car didnt explain her personality.

"Don't talk to me while I'm driving!" Nicole shouted from the front seat. Of course I was stuck in the back, Jacob got to sit in the passenger seat, since he had a relationship with the driver. Hmm, I wondered if I would ever have a relationship as meaningful as the one between Jacob and Nicole. Maybe I would find her soon, maybe never.

Before I got seriously lost in my thoughts the car abruptly came to a stop.

"We're here!" Nicole shouted and jumped out of the car. I looked around dazed; how did we get here so quickly? I unbuckled my seat beat and opened the door quickly, but not as quickly as Nicole. I looked around at the scenery; she lived in the quite part of town. Her house was a small, bright yellow farm house, with many colourful flowers. I really should have expected this coming from a girl with rainbows on her car. I turned back toward the shining gold Lamborghini, which so didn't fit into the scenery, and looked out toward the highway.

"Jacob, Embry, lets GO!" Nicole shouted, mostly headed toward me. Ugh, did she have to be so pushy. I grunted then shook my head, I see why Jacob and her get along. We headed towards the door.

I stopped in mid-step, suddenly surprised by the girl standing by the door. She had naturally messy hair, an odd brown colour, which fitted perfectly into the scenery. She didn't seem like the type of person to be friends with Nicole; she seemed so down to earth.

"Nicole!" she shouted and ran to hug Nicole.

Once at Nicole she whispered very quietly but I heard because of the wolf thing, "Whose your hot friend?" and they both turned to my direction. I laughed quietly, very girlish, but covered it up with a manly chuckle. Jacob turned to my direction and and laughed under his breath. Then something accored to me; what if the pack were wolves, well cats out of the bag.

Suddenly Nicole whispered back, "That's Embry, he's single," and nudged her in the ribs.  
Danielle chuckled an adoralbe chuckle and coughed to cover it up.

"Well come inside, my parents aren't home," Danielle said then sighed, "but Janna is."

Jacob walked up that very second and said, "Actually come back to my house, Billy's at an old folks home." Nicole smiled a very weird grin, and i knew that grin. It was just like the grin Jacob made when he used to think of Bella, perverted.

"Um, sure. But i sorta have to take care of my sister. shes in the depressive stage of her break up," Danielle said rolling her eyes.

I walked up to the group then and butted into the convo, "She can come along, well call Brady over." Danielle smiled at that idea, or maybe that I was talking to her. then i thought, three girls, three boys, three couples. I want to slap himself right then, I was thinking like Jacob.

Danielle ran back into her house to get her sister, and I wanted to follow very badly, but I kept my feet glued to the ground. Jacob turned to me and put his hand on my shoulder,

"Welcome to the club, we've got jackets," he said. My eyes widen,  
"You have jackets. Oh my god, what do they look like?" I said not getting it was a saying. Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed, it must be hard having to talk to me. Then something occurred to me, we wouldn't all fit in the Lamborghini. Maybe I could get to ride with Danielle in the groovy mobile.

When Danielle got back, along with her sulky looking sister, Nicole went and asked if she could take me and her sister along with her in her car. Danielle agreed completely and said she would follow Nicole into La Push. My heart thumped wildly inside my chest, I would get to be alone in her car with her and me, oh and her sister, but she didn't matter.

"Have fun in the loser cruiser," Nicole shouted as we walked toward Danielle's truck. Danielle shot a glare back to Nicole but then laughed it off.

"We haven't been introduced completely yet, have we?" I asked. Danielle shook her head as she reached for the handle of her door.

"I'm Embry," I said smiling as Janna got into the back of the truck; I got to be alone with her in the cab of the truck, score.

"I'm Danielle, and I'm very glad to meet you," Danielle said, as I got into the passenger side; her smile just as wide as mine. I could get used to this.

**Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is in Embrys POV. Hope you like it. Review!!**

So after we waited for Nicole and Jacob to pick up Brady, we drove down to Jacobs house. I jumped out of Danielles truck and i ran in front of the truck and slowly opened the door for her. Before getting out of her truck, she smiled at me with a very cute grin. Oh god shes amazing. I built up all of my courage and took her hand and helped her out of the truck. She jumped out, still holding my hand and I gazed into her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of brown. I started to get lost in her eyes, but thanks to my really good hearing I heard voices in the background.

"Awe Jakey! Look at them they are so cute, oh my gosh I think Danielle likes him, I've never seen her this happy before, and shes like always happy!" Nicole said very excitedly.  
"Yea, They are pretty cute, and I'm pretty sure Embry likes her back." I heard Jacob say back to her.  
"Oh my god, oh my god! He imprinted didn't he! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh if he did this is going to be so cool! We can like go on double dates, and then i can like dress her up and oh my gosh this is like amazing!" Nicole screamed, literally she was like screaming. She didn't even notice that me and Danielle were listening to her and chuckling at her.

But Jacob noticed us laughing while Nicole was rambling on about "double dates" and make-overs.  
"Nicole, Nicole if you don't stop rambling on your going to hyperventilate, and were going to have to go to the hospital"  
Jacob said while grabbing her shoulder and trying to calm her down. Eventually she calmed down and turned to me and Danielle, still chuckling our heads off. She gave us both a glare and we stopped.

"Uhh.. well I think we should go in now guys!" Jacob said.  
"Um well me and Brady aren't going to come in, we are going to go for a walk" Janna, Danielles sister said with a very childish grin coming across her face.  
"Ha, yea we'll be back later bye." Brady said without looking away from Janna's eyes.  
Wow, Brady a thirteen year old kid has already imprinted and Paul still hadn't, well this is just wonderful for him.

Jacob started walking into his house followed by Nicole, Danielle soon followed after, then i quickly ran to the door also.  
Jacob then motioned us to sit down on his couch. Since his house was like a second home to me I grabbed the remote and turned on the television.  
"Oh my gosh Jakey! Can i make cookies! I make like the best cookies ever!" Nicole asked Jacob while grabbing both of his hands into hers. Haha I thought to myself, Jacob never lets anyone cook in his kitchen I am so going to love the look on her face when she tells him no.

But before he could say no, she looked up at him with these puppy god eyes, and ran her hand on his stomache. Jake started blushing like crazy.  
"Yea yea sure of course." Jacob said almost dreaming.  
"Yay! Thank you Jakey I love you so much!" Nicole yelled while running into the kitchen.

Oh my god! She makes me so angry! Like seriously you cant get far in life by tricking your way into things! My thoughts got interrupted by Jacob jumping into a seat on the couch. "Hey you guys want to watch a movie?" Jacob asked both me and Danielle. We both nodded.  
"Okay, well here we'll watch Mean Girls, Nicole picked it out a couple days ago and its like the only one i have." Jacob said while getting up and putting the movie in the DVD player.

"ooo i love this movie!" Danielle said smiling. I hate movies like these but if it pleases Danielle than I guess i could live through it. But I still cant believe Nicole picked this movie out, Oh wait I can believe it, the movie suites her. Half way through the movie, a sudden smashing sound filled throughout the house, same with a girlish scream.

Jacob, Danielle, and I looked at each other, and we ran into the kitchen. When we got in there I saw Nicole standing there,  
looking like she was about to cry.  
"Oh my god Nicole! What happened!?"Danielle asked shocked.

"Well, I couldn't find the oven mitts so I thought that the cookie pan shouldn't have been super hot so I grabbed the pan with my hands, and the pan was like really hot!" Nicole replied with tears surfacing in her eyes.  
Jacob walked up to her and took her hand and examined it, he touched the palm of her hand and she winced in pain. "um guys i think i need to take her to the hospital the burn is pretty bad, you guys can handle being alone here right"  
Jacob asked me and Danielle.

"YES!" we both said at the same time with alot of excitement in our voices.  
"Okay see you guys later" Jacob said while bringing Nicole out the door.

I saw Danielle staring at the cookies on the ground, none of them look damaged by the drop. And surprisingly they looked really good.  
"Do you want those as much as i do?" Danielle asked, breaking the silence.  
"Of course." I said back.  
We both dived for the cookies on the ground, and i suddenly found myself shoving cookies in my face. I turned my head and saw Danielle doing the same.

She then met my eyes and we both started laughing hysterically. "oh my gosh! Its five already! I have to get home!" Danielle said with panic through her voice.  
"I will walk you to your car." I said back, I really wanted her to stay.

When we got to her car she turned around and we said bye to each other but before she left i said, "um we are having a bonfire this Friday, you should come! Nicoles most likely going to be there so you wont be to lonely if you come." "of course i will come! sounds like fun." She replied excitedly.

And then out of nowhere she kissed me on the cheek. Her lips were so soft. She smiled at me and drove away. I stood there barely able to move with my hand gently rubbing the cheek that she kissed. I then thought to myself that maybe Sam might be angry about Danielle coming, but I really didn't care. Danielle was the most amazing girl ever. But before I could think about Danielle more, something came to me. Danielle must have been my imprint; how did i not know that sooner. Nicole probably knew this already; i must've been really stupid today. After that thought all I could do was smile. I definatly couldn't wait for Friday.

**Revieww!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is in Seths POV. In the next chapter there is another bonfire. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to all the people who are reviewing.**

Thursday

The loud ring of the telephone sounded my house but I was still too tired to pick it up. I counted the rings; one, two, three…ten; wow they really needed to say something. I slowly sat up and stretched; the phone still ringing. I lazily reached my arm across to my bedside table and answered the phone, my voice cracking as I greeted the person on the other line.

"Seth?" Selena asked. Oh my gosh, she was calling me; I really missed her voice.

"Yeah Selena, it's me," I answered, clearing my voice. Why was she calling me? My thoughts went though all the possibilities; she missed me, wanted to hear my voice…she couldn't come. Oh no that was probably it, she wasn't allowed to come to La Push. I felt like I could cry, but I couldn't I had to stay calm.

"So why are you calling Selena, your still coming Sunday right?" I asked trying not to sound worried; it would be okay, if she couldn't come live with me, I'd go live with her.

"Well that's why I'm calling…" I almost zoned out at those words; she wasn't able to come. I let out a small cry but covered it up with a cough.

"Excuse me," I said politely.

"It's okay. As I was saying, I cant come Sunday…" I interrupted immediately,

"How come?"

"Well I accidentally booked my Greyhound bus ride for tonight." My heart started beating rapidly; OH EM GEE, she was coming today. I felt like I could faint, she would be here today, hmmm…

"Seth are you still there," Selena said, bringing me out of La La Land. I shook my head, how long had I been like that.

"Ya I'm here. What did you say," I asked; I really didn't know what she said. I stood up and started skipping around my room; hopefully no one was a wolf right now, especially not Jacob.

"I asked if it's okay if I come tonight, well today, I'm already done the bus ride, I'm in Port Angeles." Whoa she was an hour away, which meant I would see her soon, in like an hour.

"Oh course, I'll come and pick you up but I don't have a car, so I'll have to get Jacob to drive me there," I answered; I didn't mention that Jacob's "girlfriend", Nicole, would also be there.

"Sounds good. See you soon. I really miss you, well bye." She hung up before I could say anything and even if she didn't I wouldn't be able to say anything. She didn't just miss me, she really missed me. I stopped skipping and started dancing at that moment but then remembered, I had to leave soon, so I could see her face.

A couple hours later we arrived in Port Angeles and drove down to the greyhound station. I was to excited to sit in my seat and that annoyed Jacob,

"Seth, your going break something, and I don't wanna have to fix my car, again." I rolled my eyes and sat back down with my arms rapped around my chest like a stubborn little kid. The car finally came to a stop and I stared out the window; where was Selena? But then I saw her walking out of the building, towing her two humongous suitcases. I jumped out of the car and ran to grab her bags.

"Thanks and hey," Selena said looking into my eyes, then looking away.

"No problem, how are you?" That's how your convo started. Selena passed school; which is good, and she was very excited to be here.

We talked all the way back to La Push and didn't even stop when Jacob dropped us off at my house.

"Do you wanna come to a bonfire with me tomorrow night?" I asked, once I showed her the room she would stay in. I knew her answer, but asked anyway.

"Sure. Who else will be there?" She answered. And I told her; Jacob, Nicole, Embry, Danielle, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, Quil…all the pack members. She nodded to all the names but stopped at Danielle's name and tilted her head.

"My friend Taylor knows a Danielle who moved to Forks. Do you know f her car is a bit out of the ordinary? Cause if it is, Taylor is coming to visit this weekend or something." I laughed out loud, her truck was hilarious looking. Selena looked at me weirdly then started laughing too; she was perfect.

"I love you," I said under my breath, looking down. But she didn't hear me, but I wish she did; it would be easier to explain things tomorrow. Tomorrow; I couldn't wait.

**Review Please**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is in a new characters POV, Taylor. She's been mentioned a couple times. I really hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**

"Welcome to Forks!" Read the sign that I hade waited three days to see. I was such a pushover; Danielle asked me to visit her, no come stay with her, and of course I said yes. And because I said yes I had been stuck in my car for three days, driving though nonstop rain. But I finally made it to Forks, the small town Danielle's family exiled themselves and now I did too. Ugh, it was going to be like living in a pond; everything you touch wet and squishy.

I shook my head; I had to keep my mind on finding my way to Danielle's house, which was going to be quiet hard, especially with the sun starting to set. Where was I even headed, I thought. Before I could even think, sirens sounded behind me. I looked down at my speed meter; it was just reaching over 80mph. Crap, I thought as I pulled over, what a great way to start living in a new town; the police here already have a problem with me.

"Excuse me miss, may I see your drivers license?" the policeman said once my window was rolled down. He looked like a nice man, a little sad or upset, but nice. I looked at his badge it read "Chief Swan". Ugh I got pulled over by a chief.

"Ya. I am so sorry about this. I don't know why I wasn't paying attention. The rains just getting to my head," I said as I handed him my license; at least I remembered that. Could my day get any worse; what a stupid question, of course it could.

"Ah your new here aren't you?" The chief asked smiling and shaking his head; was it that obvious.

"Ya, I am. I guess I'll have to get used to the rain," I answered, trying to seem happy about the idea of living in water.

"Well since your new, I'll let you go." Whoa he was nice; I guess if the police were nice this wouldn't be the worst place to live. I smiled wider now; a real smile this time, I even showed my teeth.

"Thank you, this won't happen again," I said rolling up my window; hopefully Danielle won't be mad I'm a bit late. Chief Swan nodded once then walked back to his cruiser; I see why they don't ride motorbikes.

This was a good time to take out my map and find where to go. I found out very quickly; I didn't have to go very far, less then a mile. I decided to keep my thoughts on driving this time; I didn't want to run into another cop, they might not be as nice.

As I pulled up to Danielle's house I didn't notice her car, and it usually stuck out. I turned off my car and stepped out. The rain had lightened up a bit and it looked as if it wouldn't last more than another hour.

I walked up to Danielle's door and knocked very loudly. I took awhile for the door to be answered, and it wasn't Danielle that answered but her mom. Did Danielle forget about me, no she couldn't have.

"Hi miss Brookes, is Danielle home?" I asked, did she even tell her mom I would be staying at their house. Ugh maybe I just dreamed Danielle telling, no pleading me to come.

"Hi Taylor, Danielle's not home right now. She's with Nicole. Remember Nicole, you guys used to be so tight." That made me think; did Nicole somehow end up in Forks?

"Oh, do you mind telling me where she lives?" I asked shyly; watch her live somewhere far away. I sighed.

"Ya she lives in the reservation not to far away. Come in and tell you the directions."

About ten minutes later, I was back driving in my car; no rain this time, but still, I was sick of driving.

Nicole's house, like Danielle's, wasn't hard to find and not to far away. If they weren't here, I thought, I would scream.

As I walked up to the door, a lady came out. Was this the right house, it better be, I thought. Once I was about a foot away, the lady stopped walking and said,

"If you're looking for Nicole she's not here." Well she wasn't the nicest person I've ever met; I could be rude too.

"Well where is she," I said, sulking back. I really didn't like this lady. I really didn't like many people, especially older ladies.

"She's down with some friends at First Beach havin a bonfire," she answered glaring at me. Funny how I could make an enemy so quickly.

"Thanks," I said rolling my eyes and walking away. I couldn't spend another minute with this person; I would find my own way to the beach.

About thirty minutes later, I finally found my way to the beach. I parked my dark blue Volkswagen Jetta in the trees and jumped out of the car. It was dark out by then and I could barely even see my car three feet away. I looked down at my closets; all black. Ha I looked like a robber, or spy.

As I made my way for the path to the beach, I heard voices. Not Danielle's voice but a mans voice, very deep. I stopped where I was and listened to what they were saying before I moved.

"You can not, I repeat, can not, tell anyone!" I moved out of the way and crouched behind a brush. What could they not tell; I was about to find out.

"All the legends we told you are true." I heard that deep voice say and then I heard a familiar voice say,

"What your werewolves!" my mind went blank. I had always believed in thing like that, it seemed real. My heart started beating rapidly and I fell to my butt. As I tried to get back up to crouched position, I snapped a twig and cut my hand. A cuss escaped from my mouth. Before I knew it, someone was grabbing my arm and pulling me from my hiding spot. Tears fell from my eyes.

**Review Please and I'll update sooner.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is in Taylor's POV. Hope you like it. Thank you for reviewing. **

I looked though my clouded eyes to see what was going to happen to me. I really couldn't tell, but I knew it would be something bad. If they really were werewolves, they could eat me or worse, turn me into one of them. More tears fell from my face so I used my free hand to wipe my eyes.

How on earth could Nicole and Danielle hang out with people, no animal-people, like this; I was going to have to find some new friends. Hey I could hang with that policeman; no I could tell him werewolves were running loose. I shook my head; I had bigger, scarier things to think of.

I looked ahead to the group of people I was facing. There were many overgrown boys but one stood out of the crowd. He was sitting beside Danielle and he, like all other boys there, was huge. He wasn't fat, but really tall and muscular. His head was turned from me but he knew I was there and was shaking horribly, like he was going to explode or something.

I looked away from the crowd around the fire, and up at the man who was holding my arm; he was staring back at me, his stare making me cry more.

"Sam stop!" I heard Nicole scream; good at least she seemed to be on my side. Hopefully Danielle would be on it to.

"Why should I be nice to a ease dropper? Tell me that Nicole," "Sam" said. Moving his evil stare to Nicole. My eyes followed his gaze; Nicole was sitting beside, no on top of, one of the boys and beside…Selena? What? Why was she there? I thought back to the weekend at Banff and looked again around the crowd. Selena was also sitting beside, um, uh…whatever his name was. She was sitting beside the guy from Banff… Seth that was his name.

I looked back at "Sam"; he was still giving Nicole the evil stare. I hit his in the stomach. I was the ease dropper, not Nicole.

He turned back to me, never changing his stare. If he was going to play like that I could too. I mimicked his stare and kicked him in his shin.

"Ow! Ow my foot!" I screamed; he was as hard as a stone. I was trying to hurt him, but got hurt instead, bad idea.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard Nicole scream; now she noticed it was me.

"It's Taylor! Sam it's okay. Let go!" Nicole was at my side now, pulling at Sam's arm.

I looked by at the crowd and my eyes fell upon the boy who was once shaking. He was looking in my direction; no he was looking at me, no longer shaking. Our eyes met and he smiled. If I was going to be eaten, I would want to be eaten by him, no one else.

The boy stood up and slowly walked toward me, well not only me but where I was held, and stopped when he reached me. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at Sam.

"Ya Sam, it's okay." Everyone moved their eyes to the boy; every pair was filled with surprise. I didn't get it; was this something he didn't do.

Nicole, her eyes also filled with surprise, looked at the boy and smiled.

"Ya listen to Paul for once. It's okay," Nicole said, still pulling at Sam's arm. He let go and stepped back. Yay, he was giving up; I owed Nicole and Paul.

"Fine," Sam said, rolling his eyes; I was free, yay! I looked back at Nicole and hugged her; I was both thanking her and greeting her.

"Hey, I helped to. Don't I get a hug," Paul said, opening his arms. I was speech less; yes he was hot, yes he was nice, but I wasn't sure.

"Oh come on Taylor," Nicole said, pushing me into his arms. Whoa, he was really warm. I looked up at his face, and I really had to look up, and he was smiling down at me.

He let his arms unravel from around me, but didn't step back. It was cold being out of his arms; I wished I were still there.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" he asked me, smiling still. I couldn't say no, it would be both rude to him and my heart.

"If it's with you, sure," I said blushing. Paul put his hand on my back, and towed me back into the forest. Once we were in the forest he moved his hand from my back to grab my hand. I looked at him and he was looking down.

"So what all did you hear?" Paul asked, looking back at my face. I knew what he meant.

"Oh not much. But please explain, you're a werewolf?" I said smiling; I didn't care what he was, he could be a fish, I wouldn't care.

"I guess I've got some explaining to do," he said laughing lightly. I didn't care; I wanted this moment to last forever.

**Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is in Nicoles POV, hope you like it and review!**

Okay, so the bonfire was like amazing. Even though Taylor was "eavse dropping" on us I didnt care. I was like so happy she was here! Oh and then like after the bonfire her and Paul took a walk and he explained to her about werewolves, and oh my gosh this is the best part! He imprinted on her! I think they are going to be a really good couple they both have anger issues.

My thoughts got interupted when someone grabbed my waist from behind.  
"Hi my little peanut." He said. I turned around while still in his arms and i looked into jacobs eyes. I would never usually let someone call me peanut but in this case i really didnt mind.  
"Hi Jake, Can we go to the mall today?!" I asked with excitment flowling through my words.  
"Um, Nicole dont you already have enough clothing?" Jacob asked.  
"No no not for clothes, its danielles birthday today, and i need to buy her a present and i want to give her a pary!" I said back.

Jacob looked at me first with confusin but then he smiled.  
"Oh yea! of course, and we can have the party at my house since ya know i live there by myself." He told me.  
"Oh my gosh Jake! Your the best i love you!" I said while partly screaming.  
He smiled again, and i looked down and realized that his arms were around me. I wanted us to stay like that but I really needed to get to the mall.

"Okay lets go!" Jake said while pulling my hand and leading me to his truck.  
While he was driving I looked out the window and I saw Embry standing infront of a really glossy red punch bugie.  
"Can we stop and see what Embrys doing?" I asked Jake.  
"um okay sure."Jake replied in confusin.

I knew why he was confused. Usually I wouldnt asked to go see Embry out of all people. It's not like i hate him, but he really doesnt like me. Its really obvious, I dont really know why he doesnt like me. He probably thinks im stupid and all those other stereotypes about L.A girls. Buts its not my fault, like after living in L.A almost your whole life it kinda gets to you.

"Embry? What are you doing?" Jake asked him while jumping out of his truck and opening the door for me.  
"Well, I have no idea what to do with this car, because i dont really need it but i dont really want to through it away." Embry said back.  
Then something came to my mind, i remember Danielle saying something about a punch buggie. So i spoke up.  
"Well its danielles birthday and were having a party for her at jakes house, and she said something about wanting a read punch buggie with dasies on it"  
"Oh well i just i better start painting and i will be at the party, wow thanks Nicole thats actually a good idea." Embry said back.  
"No problem." I said smiling.

When Jake finished saying bye to Embry, we drove to Forks and we went to a dollar store first. I told Jake to get a basket and get party stuff. After he went off, i got my basket and i found a card that said something about "have a groovy birthday", and i put it in my cart. But before i did anything else I called taylor.

"Hey Taylor, were having a party at Jakes house for danielles party can you like call everyone and tell them about it"  
"Yea sure of course and i will tell them to bring presents and food! byee!" she said and before i could answer back she hung up. I found a banner that said "happy birthday" on it and some streamers. Then i saw Jake run up to me and i looked in his basket. There were little kid party hats and things that you would find at a five year olds party. I didnt want to be mean so I took his basket and we payed for the stuff and went to the mall.

I found this really cute purse at this one store. It wasnt fancy but it was totally Danielles style. I paid for it, and then i went up to Jake.  
"I need to use the washroom i will be right back!" I said to him.  
After his reply I went to the washroom. I felt really sick to my stomache and I went into the stall. After ten minutes of throwing up, i came out of the stall and found out there was no one in the washroom. Thank god, that would have been embarrasing. But then i thought, why would I be puking I didnt eat anything today?

Then I remembered the night before the bonfire that just happened.

_Flashback:_

_"Are you sure you want to do this, we can wait until marrage or later?" Jake asked me.  
"No, i want to do it now I love you so much and I cant wait until marriage, thats to long." I said while sweating.  
We kept on going, then after a while we stopped and we both laid in his bed and then he eventually fell asleep. After a while i fell asleep too._

_End of Flashback._

Oh my god, this cant be happing. I was in so much shock I could barely remember if we had used protection. But I calmed myself down and went back to Jake. We left the mall and started to drive home.  
"Can we stop at the pharmacy? I think i might be getting a cold?" I said while lying.  
"Awe of course." He said back to me.

We got to the pharmacy and I went in by myself. I wasnt ready to tell him. I got about three test and payed for them. I stuffed them in my bag and ran back to the truck. We drove to Jakes house and we started setting up for Danielles party. Soon after the thought of me being pregnant disappeared.

The first to arive were Quil and Embry. I couldnt see them because i was in the kitchen but i could sure hear them. Then came Paul and Taylor. I thought awe, that is so adorable. Taylor came in the kitchen and started helping me with the food and drinks. We were talking about Paul and the pack.

"Um Taylor can i tell you something, but you cant tell anyone not even danielle or paul?" I asked her.  
"Yes! of course!" She replied with excitment, she probably thought it was good new but it was far from that.  
"I might be pregnant." I said with tear forming in my eyes.  
"oh my gosh, well its only a maybe and even if you are everything will be okay i promise" She said back with a smile. I told her thank you and I was really glad she took it well. Shes always been so understanding and nice except when she got mad but who cares. I really hoped JaKe would understand.

We came out with all the food, and everyone was already here. I told Jake to get the cake out of the freezer. It was an ice cream cake with flowers on it. Everyone sung happy birthday and she blew out the candles. Embry took Danielle outside and showed her the red car with dasies on it. She got so happy she jumped at Embry and kissed him! After Danielle opened all her presents and people slowly starting leaving. At the end they only people left were Me, Jake, Taylor, and Paul.

"Oh my gosh Paul this was the best party ever!" Taylor said while hugging Paul.  
"Yea it was, especially since you were at it." Paul said back.  
They both looked at each other and kissed. That was like really cute i thought to myself.  
"well we better get going! bye guys" Taylor said.

Okay now they are gone this is my chance.  
"Jacob I need to talk to you." I said very seriously.  
"Oh it must be serious, you only call me Jacob when your either serious or angry." Jacob said with a smile.  
Before telling him, I was thinking that what if when i told him he would leave me and never speak to me again? But i really needed to tell him.  
"I... I might be... pregnant." I said with my voice cracking and tears flowing down my cheeks. "Oh Nicole, its okay. Dont cry, its okay if you are i will be hear for you." Jake said while pulling me into his arms.

After a while I went up stairs and i took the test. After the three minutes was up I looked at my results. I ran downstairs into a waiting Jakes arms.  
"ITS NEGATIVE!" I screamed!  
"Oh my god! But you know even if it was positive i would love you." He said to me.  
"I know, I love you." I said back.

I had tears in my eyes, but happy tears. When i got home I ran to my room and immediatly called Taylor.  
"ITS NEGATIVE IM NOT PREGNANT." I screamed into the phone!  
We talked for a while but then she got tired and hung up. Wow I thought to myself. Luck is really on my side.


	16. The End

**The End**

That last chapter was the end of the story but there will be a sequel

That last chapter was the end of the story but there will be a sequel. It's probably going to be called "It Never Ends". This story is going to have all the same characters and some new ones. Also the Cullen's will be in it quite a lot.

This story was mostly made to introduce the characters; the next story is going to be made with a plot.

Sorry if it takes long to write; summers here, I have things to do.

Thanks to all my fans and my friend Nicole who makes me update sooner. Please read "It Never Ends" once it is made.

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
